


天下就是有免费的午餐

by hachimitsu_kmk



Category: DCU（comics）
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M, Top Clark Kent
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachimitsu_kmk/pseuds/hachimitsu_kmk
Summary: 布鲁斯·韦恩一分钱没花就得到了两次与超人共进午餐的机会。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	天下就是有免费的午餐

**Author's Note:**

> 联盟内部未掉马，双向暗恋前提。

1.

布鲁斯·韦恩要公开拍卖自己午餐会的消息一经披露便迅速席卷了整个东海岸。

各大新闻门户网站的头条上纷纷挂上了这一消息，“拍卖”和“午餐会”等字样的关键词也出现在各种电视栏目下方的滚动条里。社交网络的搜索趋势带着“布鲁斯·韦恩”的大名不断爬升，更有好事者已经第一时间联系了巴菲特的秘书，询问股神本人对这一消息的态度与看法。

总而言之，到了这天晚上，就连阿卡姆疯人院里正在关禁闭的犯人都已经得知了这件事。

布鲁斯·韦恩为何要拍卖与自己同进午餐的机会呢？个中原因引起了围观群众各式各样的猜测。谁都知道韦恩家的少爷恣意任性，眼睛待着的位置比常人都要高上两寸。平日里，若是他不想出席的宴会，就算华盛顿本人来请也是请不动的。

不过，更令人好奇的是，究竟会有什么人愿意花大价钱只为了和他吃一顿午餐呢——

布鲁斯·韦恩又不是沃伦·巴菲特，韦恩企业的大部分事务都由董事会和职业经理人打理，跟他吃一顿饭并不会瞬间就拥有一家市值数千亿的上市企业，没人指望这位完全被架空的公子哥能提出什么建设性意见。又或许有人期望能通过喝酒聊天得到和他共度良宵的机会？可这毕竟只是“午餐”而并非晚餐，地点还定在了韦恩企业的办公大楼，就算布鲁斯·韦恩在各路花边小报上名声大噪，如此刻意的安排也摆明了是让那些贪图他美色的人赶紧死心。

哥谭本地的一档综艺节目带着同样的问题请到了当事人本人做嘉宾，打扮入时的女主持人带着调侃和揶揄的气息，直白痛快地帮观众们表达了这一疑问。

布鲁斯·韦恩闻言在软座的沙发上换了个姿势，优雅地翘起了二郎腿，钴蓝色的双眼在镜头前无辜地眨了眨，接着冲自己翘起的那只脚歪了歪下巴。

“问得好，莉莎，看到我这双鞋子了吗？”

那是他本季度新代言的阿玛尼德比鞋，小牛皮革上精细的花纹在镁光灯下一看就价值不菲。

“还有这枚领带夹，你觉得怎么样？”

摄影师在韦恩的示意下给了他胸口一个特写，后者纤长的手指正捏着领带夹的两端，向所有人展示着上面闪闪发亮的宝石。

主持人莉莎见怪不怪地笑了笑，用相当夸张的言辞将精心装扮的韦恩先生从头到脚称赞了一遍。

韦恩搓了搓手，又换了一次坐姿，同时在脸上挂上了一丝微妙的无奈。

“那你有看上周日大都会电视台的早间新闻吗？大约八点四十三分播的那条消息？”

导播配合着韦恩的话语，迅速在大屏幕上切出了大都会电视台早间新闻的截图——

大都会明日之子身后飘着闪亮的红色披风，踏在一辆被压扁的兰博基尼跑车车顶，脸上挂着灿烂的笑容，正将手里的犯罪嫌疑人移交给大都会警方。

“那可是我刚买的新车，第一次开呢。”韦恩不高兴地冲镜头撇了撇嘴。

2.

这档综艺节目在电视上播出的时候，穿红披风的当事人正与他《星球日报》的同事们在比伯家餐厅吃晚饭。

“这样一来，下周的集团发布会我就只能开我那辆旧的阿斯顿·马丁了。”韦恩企业的总裁对着主持人滔滔不绝。

“氪星人再撞坏我一栋楼，我就得开始戴人造宝石的领带夹了。”富家出身的公子哥在镜头前喋喋不休。

“唉……这么说吧，按超人现在的破坏速度下去？很快我就连新鞋子也没得穿了。”著名的哥谭宝贝语气矫情地道出了他要拍卖午餐会的真实原因。

在看到布鲁斯·韦恩摆出一张苦瓜脸，控诉超人给他造成的个人经济损失后，克拉克差点把三明治里的芥末酱从鼻孔里喷出去。

不过，电视屏幕中的韦恩很快就摆了摆手，示意观众们安静下来。“但是别担心，只是我个人的花销受了点影响。韦恩集团的经济状况无虞，我们也会继续坚持基金会对正义联盟的赞助，大家可千万别走出演播厅就卖掉我们的股票，好吗？”

克拉克听着韦恩看似轻松的话语，内心感到了些许愧疚。

老实说，克拉克必须得承认，在当初决定接受韦恩基金会的赞助时，他其实带了点不太单纯的小心思。

超人作为正义联盟的主席，非常清楚联盟开销的那些数字有多么触目惊心。钢骨会在每周汇总一次联盟的支出报表，并在周一的例会上交给他签字。而这些报表当然逃不过联盟顾问的眼睛——毕竟，在接受韦恩基金会的赞助之前，正义联盟百分之九十九的支出都是靠蝙蝠侠一个人在支撑着。黑漆漆的哥谭义警在签字批准各种经费预算时通常干脆利落，毫不犹豫，但他还是会十分明显地降下嘴角，语气不悦地批评超人鲁莽的行径，并数次威胁后者，绝不会再为他造成的战损付一分钱。

确实，联盟顾问言出必行——蝙蝠侠再也没有付过“一分钱”，他为超人赔偿的各类损失都是直接以百万计的。

即便克拉克知道蝙蝠侠家底颇丰，可一个人的经济能力与一整个老牌企业集团相比，总归还是十分有限的。况且，他也不想再让蝙蝠侠为联盟贴补更多金钱了。蝙蝠机还有蝙蝠车，以及顾问那些灵巧便携的道具一看就价值不菲，他可舍不得看着蝙蝠侠因为选用了价格便宜的劣质钩枪而摔断自己的腿。

所以，当布鲁斯·韦恩提出要成立一个基金会专门赞助正义联盟的活动时，克拉克几乎是立刻就动了心。然而如今看来，相应的代价只是从蝙蝠侠那里转移到了韦恩先生这个善良的冤大头身上。

克拉克心不在焉地嚼着鸡肉三明治，默默思考着有没有什么办法能对慷慨出资的韦恩先生做出一点补偿。但每个月要撕坏三十件廉价衬衫的可怜记者算了算他那刚刚涨了三百块的月薪，发现自己实在是心有余而力不足。

还是先从尽量不要降落在豪华跑车车顶上做起吧……克拉克心虚地把头埋进了手中的三明治包装纸里。

3.

布鲁斯·韦恩的第一张午餐会邀请函最终以两百二十万美金的价格成交。

克拉克在拍卖网站和社交媒体上围观了竞拍价格疯狂上涨的全过程。看着最终成交数字后面跟的那一串零，氪星人感觉自己内心的愧疚也跟着减轻了那么一点点。

这个价格与巴菲特的午餐相比当然还是有不小差距的，而且，考虑到这场午餐并非公益慈善性质的活动，那两百二十万美元里还要被划出一部分用来缴纳高额的税金。

不过，韦恩本人倒是对此全然不在意。他甚至大手一挥，慷慨地拿出了其中一半，捐赠给哥谭老旧的市民图书馆。

“不用谢我，这钱又不算多。”蓝眼睛的年轻人挂上魅力十足的微笑，在镜头前冲采访的记者们眨了下眼睛，接着又扬起眉毛，刻意调侃道：“要是超人也愿意拍卖他的午餐会，价格肯定比我要高得多呢。”

这句不经意间的玩笑话越过十五个工位，恰巧从《星球日报》墙上挂着的电视里钻进了克拉克的耳朵。

这倒是个不错的主意……联盟的战损支出大户感觉自己一瞬间跃跃欲试。

“B，你觉得……”深夜，克拉克用脚尖轻轻拍着瞭望塔的地板，有些犹疑地问道，“要是我也去拍卖跟我一起吃饭的机会，大概能筹到多少钱?”

“不知道，但这绝对是个蠢主意。”黑衣的顾问连披风都没抖动一下。

“哦。”

过了一会儿，蝙蝠侠还是转过身来，注视着超人别扭的侧影。“怎么了，你缺钱吗？”

“呃，算是吧……因为一些，嗯，私人事务……”

克拉克在心中考量了一番，没有把自己打算去竞拍布鲁斯·韦恩午餐会的想法说出来。毕竟，所有人都知道，蝙蝠侠和韦恩非常不对盘。

联盟顾问发出了一声轻哼。“我还以为氪星人靠光合作用就能过活呢”

“超人当然可以只靠光合作用，但平日里那个不穿制服的我可不行。”克拉克有些不好意思地说，同时尴尬地微笑了一下。

蝙蝠侠沉默了一小会儿，接着摇了摇头，但还是说：“我可以帮你联系拍卖行，先说说你的想法吧。”

4.

虽说按照惯例，巴菲特和布鲁斯·韦恩拍卖的都是和他们本人共进午餐的机会，但克拉克更倾向于把时间定在晚上。因为通常情况下，克拉克的午休时间永远被各式各样的突发新闻和杂七杂八的繁琐事务占据，满打满算也只能堪堪挤出来四十分钟的时间。他的午餐一般是在楼下的比伯家用一个三明治或者两块派来解决的，可超人总不能让别人花了大价钱却只能得到一起吃两个汉堡的待遇吧？

不过联盟顾问立即对这一想法表示了强烈的反对。

“不能是晚餐。”蝙蝠侠斩钉截铁地驳回了他的提案。

“约定俗成，午餐代表着公事公办，但晚餐则暗示着‘气氛暧昧’、‘酩酊大醉’甚至‘有可能一起过夜’。”

“当然，晚餐的价格可能会更高，因为一定有很多人愿意出大价钱请超人睡他们一晚。”

他说着又毫不留情地将氪星人从头到脚审视了一番，再次强调道：“所以绝不能是晚餐。”

克拉克原本打算就这个问题再挣扎一下——饱受资本剥削的记者在内心默默地回忆了一下自己这个月的出勤率，悲伤地发觉如果他再请假旷工的话，自己那刚刚涨了三百块的月薪就一枚硬币也不剩了。

然而联盟顾问已经快要耷拉成一条抛物线的嘴角把他想说的话都堵了回去。

克拉克咽了口唾沫，决定尽最大努力将这个月撕坏的衬衫件数从三十缩减到二十九。

两人在用餐地点的选择上也出现了一些分歧。

克拉克虽然没什么参与类似活动的经验，但是在他看来，价值超过两百万美元的午餐会，所选地点当然是越豪华越好。他对大都会的美食地图不甚了解，不过比较熟悉的高级餐厅倒还确实有两家：坐落于市中心的帝国酒店，以及建在游轮上的玫瑰之厅。他曾从前者的包厢中解救过被绑架的大都会市长，又在后者的厨房里拆除过一枚定时炸弹。

等等，这安全系数是不是也太低了点？

“不能选酒店。”好在蝙蝠侠没有迟疑，再次否定了他的想法。“准确来说，不能选任何公共场所。”联盟顾问又补充道，听起来经验相当丰富。

克拉克很快便明白了自己搭档的顾虑。一场这样规模的午餐会，从厨师到侍者，至少需要数十人的协作，保密措施和安保工作的进行都会十分困难。要是有人受到金钱诱惑把消息透露给狗仔队倒是无伤大雅，但假若那些跟超人有过节的反派恶棍们因此找上门来，那可就太令人头疼了，超人绝不会让无辜的市民受到这样的威胁。

但排除所有类似的“公共场所”选项后，克拉克无论如何也想不出该把用餐地点定在哪里了，总不能带上甜品杯和冰激凌勺，到孤独堡垒门前去挖雪球吃吧？

黑披风的主人双臂交叠倚在主控操作台上，盯着绞尽脑汁的蓝大个沉默了一分钟，然后突然清了清嗓子。

“我可以给你提供一个选项——”蝙蝠侠停顿了一下，“绝对安全，而且不会被外界打扰的地方。”

克拉克挑起了眉毛，又摊开了手，表示自己愿闻其详。

联盟顾问学着超人惯有的姿势，略微伸出右脚，用战术靴厚实的鞋底轻轻点了点脚下的地板。

“瞭望塔。”蝙蝠侠的嗓音坚实又严肃。

5.

“瞭、望、塔……？”超人复述这个词的音调都走了样。

平心而论，瞭望塔的确符合克拉克目前所需要的一切条件。

它拥有人类目前最先进的防御科技，钢铁合金的厚实外墙和多达四层的密封玻璃足以应对大部分冷热兵器的威胁。它位于近地轨道，远离地球上的一切纷乱喧嚣。它的传送系统精密严格，只有通过了身份识别才能被准许进入。但——

这可是瞭望塔啊？储存着正义联盟所有成员的详细资料，配备着数百枚对地对空导弹，稍有不慎就会对地球产生巨大威胁的瞭望塔啊？

克拉克忍不住抽动了两下嘴角的肌肉，难以想象这个提议会出自那个做事滴水不漏的黑衣骑士，尤其是考虑到对方自建立联盟之初就搜集好了对付其他所有成员的方法，他怎么会愿意让随便一个平民登上这座联盟的核心基地呢。

面对超人紧张又磕绊的疑问，蝙蝠侠的解释显得有些随意和漫不经心。

“无须担心，卡尔，钢骨设置的系统会确保发生在这里的一切都万无一失。”

克拉克继续保持沉默。

顾问又回到了双手交叉的姿势，笃定地反问：“难道我们之前没有请过韦恩基金会的人来参观吗？”

在著名的“蝙蝠瞪视”的威慑下，克拉克不得不说服了自己相信蝙蝠侠的选择。反正他在这件事上确实没什么主意，而联盟顾问的决策则一直都没出过什么差错。而且，如果他不选瞭望塔的话，兴许就只能带着花了几百万美金的冤大头金主去堪萨斯的玉米地里搞野餐了。再说了，参观瞭望塔多少算件稀罕事，说不定还能帮他抬抬拍卖的价格。

在联盟顾问莫名其妙的坚持下，他们又商议了一些无关紧要的细节，诸如前菜沙拉是佐以时令水果还是特色海鲜，餐后甜点是要巧克力蛋糕还是桔子布丁等等。

“真的有这个必要吗？”克拉克做了一个无奈的鬼脸，一向沉稳的联盟顾问已经开始飘出“香蕉玛芬好像也不错”这种奇怪的话了。

蝙蝠侠罕见地塌下了肩膀，还扁起了嘴，语气理所应当地说：“自然如此，氪星人，愿意花数百万美金和你一起吃顿饭的地球人可比你想象的要难缠得多。”

最终，蝙蝠侠表示他会委托拍卖行安排好一切流程和手续，超人只需要在午餐会当天小小出席一下，就可以等着在账户里收钱了。

而此时，氪星人丰富的想象力已经把“难缠”的定义提高了至少八个档次，开始纠结起要不要在制服领口打个温莎结出来。

希望来者和布鲁斯·韦恩一样人傻心善吧，神经紧绷的克拉克挤出了一个难看的微笑。

6.

联盟顾问办事一向雷厉风行。

没过两天，超人也要拍卖午餐会的消息就全美皆知，无边的猜测和流言跟着一起漫天飞舞。大都会著名英雄的照片带着无数耸人听闻的标题霸占了各大报纸的头条，城市里每一块液晶屏上都闪烁着明日之子灿烂自信的微笑。超过三十五家新闻媒体的电话和邮箱濒临爆炸，连带着负责本次午餐会的拍卖行网页也一起陷入了瘫痪。

作为世界知名的公众人物，克拉克虽然制造过无数引人瞩目的大场面，但如此之高的关注度还是让他在心里悄悄打起了退堂鼓。

“不必担忧，卡尔。”蝙蝠侠一反常态地拍了拍新闻主角的肩膀，好像全然没有把联盟即将面临公关危机的风险放在心上。他郑重其事地表示拍卖行已经将有关事项安排妥当，所有流程都会按照原计划进行，一切状况都在自己的掌控之中。

巧合之下，克拉克甚至还得到了一个采访布鲁斯·韦恩本人的机会。风头完全被超人盖过的慈善家对此完全不介意，还热情地表示，若非眼下自己的经济状况没有余裕，他一定会将超人的第一张午餐券收入囊中。

“不过还是要记得给我预留一个位置哦，主席先生。”韦恩对着吉米的镜头挤了下眼睛。

截至线上拍卖正式进行的那天，克拉克一共为此事写了十六篇文章外加一个专版，连一开始紧张的情绪也被文件夹里的无数稿件冲淡了七七八八。看着网页上拍卖金额的数字飞速飙升，卑微的社畜记者内心几乎已经毫无波动，甚至开始思考起要编个什么样的标题才能在佩里那里蒙混过关。

可最终，当克拉克从一堆稿件里抬起头来，发现超人的第一场午餐会以高达五百六十二万美金的价格成交时，他还是险些吃惊到下巴脱臼。

为了保护客户的隐私与人身安全，拍卖行没有公开这位竞拍得主的身份信息，就连克拉克自己也要到午餐会当日才能得知对方是谁。不过如此大手笔的出价，一定来自某个身价惊人的富豪。毫无经验的当事人立刻回忆起蝙蝠侠对于“愿意花数百万美金和你吃顿饭的地球人”的一番评价，并猛然开始慌乱起来。

“B，我觉得我真的不行！”午餐会举办的当天，瞭望塔的会议室里回荡着联盟主席不情不愿的嚎叫。考虑到他已经用通讯器对着主控室里的蝙蝠侠讲了二十八个过时的冷笑话，克拉克十分怀疑自己待会儿会不会对着前来用餐的客人做出更蠢的事来。

“放轻松，卡尔，”联盟顾问的声音一如既往地沉静如水，“一切都在我的掌控之中。”

氪星人只好坐在会议桌前继续紧张。平日里用来商议事务的圆桌此时已经铺上了勾着提花的桌布，上面摆满了精致的餐碟，折成小动物形状的餐巾列于银制餐具的两侧。

五分钟后，会议室门口传来了一阵沉稳的脚步声。克拉克连忙做了两个深呼吸，从椅子上站了起来，提前挂好自己最著名的营业微笑，然后转过身去——

蝙蝠侠迈着坚实的脚步，一路走到会议桌前，若无其事地坐进了为午餐会客人准备的那把椅子。他摘下战术手套，又往后理了理自己的披风，然后自顾自地从甜点篮里拿起一个玛芬蛋糕咬了一口，同时发出了一声满足的赞叹。

“我就知道选这个肯定没错。”

7.

通常来说，氪星人的超级大脑能够帮你高效地处理各种复杂的信息，但克拉克发觉他的脑子此时有点转不过弯来。

好的，让他来仔细回忆一下这次午餐会都包含什么内容：

一次参观瞭望塔的机会——瞭望塔，蝙蝠侠每个月都要来值十天班的办公场所。

一次与超人共同飞行的机会——算上肩抗手提公主抱等各种姿势，这事几乎每次出任务时都会发生，毕竟蝙蝠侠是目前联盟里唯一一个不会飞的，而顾问本人对此怨言颇多。

一份三星级米其林水准的精致午餐——由蝙蝠侠联系哥谭的珍河酒店提供。

真不错，联盟顾问果然特立独行，倒贴五百六十二万美金就为了请同事吃顿午饭。

克拉克僵硬地挪回到自己的椅子前，盯着黑衣骑士的眼神就好像自己才第一天认识对方似的。

“我脸上有东西吗？”蝙蝠侠将注意力从手中的蛋糕上移开，给神情复杂的超人递去了一个疑问的眼神。

克拉克挠了挠自己的后脑勺，几次张开嘴巴又闭上，最后才不情愿地清了清嗓子，开口问道：“为什么来的会是你？”

“因为离拍卖结束还剩最后半分钟时，我的出价又比其他人高了两万。”

“别跟我兜圈子，B。”

“好吧，”蝙蝠侠继续说，“因为我又评估了一番，让非联盟成员登上瞭望塔果然还是太危险了。”

“可瞭望塔这个地方是你选的。”克拉克诚恳地指出。

“确实，不过我临时改主意了，所以抢在拍卖结束前出了最高价，确保联盟不会面临任何机密外泄的风险。”

联盟主席坐直了身体，微微眯起眼睛，直直地盯着搭档手中的香蕉玛芬蛋糕。

“临、时、改主意了，是吧？”咬牙切齿的重音揭示着声音主人显而易见的怀疑，“那我猜，那晚你花了整整十五分钟，跟我讨论餐后甜点要不要换成香蕉玛芬也是临时起意的？”

蝙蝠侠抿紧了下巴。

一阵难以言喻的沉默尴尬地旋转在会议桌四周。

“五百六十二万，干点什么不好……”克拉克小声地嘀咕。

“很奇怪吗？”蝙蝠侠又恢复了理所当然的语气，“我就是想和超人一起吃顿饭，我还从没和你一起吃过午餐呢。”

“胡说，上个月我给你们带过两次苹果派呢。女侠和绿灯都能作证。”

“那我纠正一下我的措辞，我还从没单独和你一起吃过午餐呢。”

克拉克顿了一下，感到自己脸颊的温度开始迅速爬升。末了，他又揉了揉自己的头发，似乎想到了什么似的，绽出了一个大大的笑容。

“我得问问，桌子上的这些东西——”克拉克朝面前的餐碟努了努下巴，“在五百六十二万里，占比多少？”

“完全不值一提。”

“那你应该不介意我喊中心城的小红人过来解决它们吧？”

联盟顾问在面罩下皱起了眉毛，“你想做什么？”

克拉克悠悠地飘到蝙蝠侠身边，拉起后者的胳膊就往泽塔传送舱的方向走。

“五百六十二万美金，这位慷慨的先生，您当然值得更好的服务。”

8.

十五分钟后，克拉克站在自家农场谷仓的阁楼里，满意地环顾了一遍四周：

青春期时烫爆炸头穿喇叭裤的照片——在抽屉里藏好了。

比伯家的外卖袋子——端正地放在小方桌的格子桌布上，饮料一滴也没洒。

与自己共进午餐的男主角——已经坐在了妈亲手缝的碎花坐垫上。

“我们在哪？”蝙蝠侠点了点脚下的地板。

“堪萨斯州，斯莫维尔镇，我家农场谷仓的阁楼里。在我发现北极的那艘飞船之前，这儿是孤独堡垒1.0。”

“这又是什么？”蝙蝠侠接着指了指小方桌上印着logo的外卖袋子。

“不认识吗？”克拉克瞄向蝙蝠侠面罩下的眼睛，故意撇了撇嘴，“我还以为只要是关于我的事，你肯定都很了解呢，去年我可足足给他们打过三次广告。”他边说边把包好的三明治和饮料往外拿，“比伯家，他们拥有整个大都会最好吃的鸡肉芥末三明治，还有梅子汽水。”

克拉克没有理会僵在原地的搭档，自顾自地吃了起来。直冲鼻腔的芥末味让他想起了在比伯家吃饭的那个晚上，布鲁斯·韦恩对于超人的抱怨仿佛还在耳边。关于拍卖午餐会的整场风波从一开始就是个错误，好在结局也不算太坏。

蝙蝠侠这会儿也拿起了一个三明治，用他修长的手指撕开了外面裹着的包装纸。他指间的动作伶俐而优雅，但下嘴的姿势却略显笨拙。满溢的沙拉酱一部分掉在了桌布上，还有一点粘在了面罩边缘。

“哦，抱歉。”从刚才开始一直波澜不惊的顾问飞速拿起纸巾，少见地显出了些许促狭。

克拉克咯咯地笑出了声。

“让我想起了我刚入职《星球日报》的时候。”克拉克也跟着擦了擦自己的嘴角，“我自掏腰包，特意给主编买了他最爱的三明治，结果因为弄脏了他办公室的地毯被扣了二十块清洁费。”

“你在……《星球日报》工作？”

“是啊，前途渺茫的纸媒行业。”克拉克假装深沉。

不过，声音的主人旋即又继续笑了起来，冲蝙蝠侠摆了摆手。“好吧好吧，满足你喜欢调查一切的癖好。去搜‘克拉克·肯特’。”

“什么？”

“我的名字，不穿制服的时候用的那个，”克拉克看向窗口，故作轻松地说，“不过你可千万别因为我用超人的故事写报道笑话我。”

正午的阳光带着热气从窗口往阁楼里钻，芥末鸡肉的味道和梅子汽水的香气在克拉克鼻尖盘旋，三明治包装纸被揉成一团的声音最终停滞在他的耳边。

氪星人转过头去，正撞上蝙蝠侠明亮的钴蓝色双眼。

“谢谢，克拉克。”蝙蝠侠认真地对他说，“三明治的味道很不错，还有信任也是。”

克拉克歪了下头，得意地飘到搭档身边，用胳膊肘撞了撞后者的肩膀，不怀好意地做了个“五百六十二”的口型。

“跟我吃午餐不用花钱，B。”超人在把自己的坐垫挪到蝙蝠侠身边，语气柔和地说道。

“实际上，如果你想，我每天都可以陪你一起吃午餐。”

“呃——我是说，就……如果你有空的话……”

蝙蝠侠在他身旁轻轻摇了摇头：“我中午通常都很忙。”

“那就陪你吃晚餐！”克拉克不假思索地说出了口。

黑披风的主人此时也转过头来，抿起嘴巴盯着他。“这是某种邀请吗？”

克拉克愣了一下。紧接着，“气氛暧昧”、“酩酊大醉”以及“有可能一起过夜”几个关键词飞速飘过了他的脑海，他瞬间就从脸颊红到了耳朵根。

“你要是觉得可以，那就是。”超人最后小声说。

联盟顾问今天头一次弯起了嘴角。

9.

布鲁斯·韦恩的下一次午餐会很快就要开拍。有了超人的这场风波做对比，韦恩的第二次午餐会拍卖也收获了各界极高的关注。

克拉克最终还是将他要拍卖午餐会的前因后果和盘托出。毕竟，他又不可能真的拿蝙蝠侠的钱去竞拍韦恩的午餐会，那就有点本末倒置了。

然而这次，联盟顾问却对克拉克的想法称赞有加。他莫名严肃又坚定地表示，一直用基金会慷慨出资的布鲁斯·韦恩值得正义联盟一次小小的经济援助。

“别有压力，就当作是公务支出吧。”蝙蝠侠的语气依旧淡然。他利落地帮克拉克注册认证了拍卖行的账号，甚至还叮嘱后者，一定要把这五百六十二万都用出去，这样才能让韦恩真正看到他们诚恳的态度。

就这样，韦恩午餐会的第二次线上拍卖在一片流言蜚语中结束了。克拉克早早地守在电脑前，拍卖甫一开始便将账户中的钱全部抛了出去。这出价的确太过惊人，而且着实令人浮想联翩——

“超人为爱一掷千金，但谁才是超人背后为此买单的配角？”

“新的作秀方式，午餐会拍卖只是韦恩与超人隔空示爱？”

“五百六十二万有何深意？联盟主席与出资人是否身陷洗钱阴谋？”

各路媒体为博眼球纷纷开始胡乱猜测，更有小道消息称，拍下超人第一场午餐会的正是布鲁斯·韦恩本人。

“希望没有给您带来不必要的困扰，韦恩先生。”

到了午餐会进行的当日，克拉克和布鲁斯·韦恩一见面就对后者表达了自己的歉意。毕竟，那些乱七八糟的报道里他也出过几篇力。

“怎么会呢！”韦恩热情地给了他一个拥抱，“超人愿意和我一起吃午餐，我真是受宠若惊。”

用餐地点位于韦恩塔的总裁私人休息室。整个房间布置得相当随意，两个矮脚布艺沙发中间放着一张迷你圆桌，上面摆着两个镶有金边的盘子，倒扣的餐盘盖上还刻着精细的花纹。两个雕花玻璃杯里已经斟好了红褐色的饮料，似乎是某种酸甜味的气泡水。

“五百六十二万哈，我都不知道该准备些什么好了。”

韦恩把自己陷进低矮的沙发里，看上去舒适自得。他的头发略微有些蓬乱，梳得远不如平时出现在镜头里那样整齐。衬衣领口的扣子被他解开了两颗，袖口也往上捋了捋，露出了坚实有力的手腕。

“希望合你的口味。”修长的手指在超人面前揭开了银色的餐盘盖。

清新的芥末味和浓郁的甜香闯进了克拉克的鼻腔。

左边的盘子上放着两个裹有包装纸的三明治，上面印着熟悉的比伯家logo。

右边的盘子里摆着几个松软的玛芬蛋糕，散发着香蕉的甜味。

趁克拉克愣神的间隙，布鲁斯·韦恩又直起身来，举起手中的杯子和克拉克的碰了碰，一对明亮的钴蓝色虹膜似笑非笑地看向另一双澄澈的蓝眼睛。

“怎么了？不喜欢吗？”布鲁斯假情假意地抱怨道，“要知道，上次我花了同样的价钱，可是连玛芬蛋糕都没有呢。”

超人难为情地捂住了脸。

“不过，这也不算什么损失，毕竟我一分钱没花就得到了两次和超人共进午餐的机会呢。”

氪星人双手下的五官已经笑成了一团。

“那么，为了感谢您对联盟一直以来的付出，韦恩先生——”克拉克停顿了一下，学着布鲁斯的样子挤了下眼睛，“超人还愿意再免费附赠您一次共进晚餐的机会。”

**Author's Note:**

> 两个因为篇幅原因没有出现在文中的虽然没什么卵用但还是想提一下的背景设定：
> 
> 酥皮的午餐会价格之所以能拍到那么高是因为卢瑟一直在跟老爷抬价；
> 
> 老爷拍卖自己的午餐会不是因为缺钱，而是因为阿福强迫他吃绿色健身餐所以想找个由头出来吃点自己喜欢的。


End file.
